Apatosaurus/Gallery
DSCN2040.jpg 20115715.jpg Img104.jpg JPCF.jpg Shutterstock 44190772.jpg RoSp209.jpg RoSp204.jpg Prehistoric-scenes-apatosaurus-2.jpg DSC_0242_edited.jpg DSC_0497.jpg DSCN2197.jpg Dinos 2 1280x800.jpg were-back-disneyscreencaps_com-3082.jpg|Outdated Apatosaurus balloon from Were Back A Dinosaur Story. Tumblr_nloiezsyhb1sa3t1go3_1280.jpg DSCN2403.JPG Prehistoric-scenes-apatosaurus-2.jpg Apatosaurus louisae by durbed.jpg Apatosaurus parvus by karkemish00.jpg Apatosaurus33.jpg Apato1.gif Dc_card_apato_big.jpg JurassicWorld3.jpg Geoworld_Apatosaurus.JPG Apatosaur-JW-gyrosphere.png|Apatosaurus in Jurassic World. Baby Apatosaurus OMNH.jpg ApatosaurusJWTG.png Papo Apatosaurus.jpg JW+APATOSAURUSposter.jpg Apatosaurus Trading Card.jpg Apatosaurus front.jpg Apatosaurus back.jpg Allosaurus vs apatosaurus 2 by carnosaur-d8mkckq.jpg Apatosaurus-0.jpg|Apatosaurus in Zoo Tycoon: Dinosaur Digs William D. Berry Apatosaurus..jpg CQ apatosaurus.jpg WWD Apatosaurus.jpg|Apatosaurus in Allosaurus A Walking with Dinosaurs special. Apatosaurus DT.png|Apatosaurus in Dinosaur Train. Robert F. Walters Apatosaurus.jpg apatosaurus-death-o.gif|Apatosaurus in When Dinosaurs Roamed America. The_Good_Dinosaur_72.jpg|Apatosauruses with awful designs in The Good Dinosaur. LBT_HeroImage_v1.png|Littlefoot, an apatosaurus in The Land Before Time. Ali.png|Ali, an apatosaurus in The Land Before Time. Littlefoot_with_Mother.jpg|Littlefoot's mother, an apatosaurus in The Land Before Time. Bron_headshot.jpg|Bron aka Littlefoot's father, an apatosaurus in The Land Before Time. Land-before-time-br-disneyscreencaps_com-943.jpg|Grandma and Grandpa Longneck, apatosauruses in The Land Before Time. Apatosaurus.png|Apatosaurus in Jurassic Park. Fantasia Brontosaurus.JPG Landofthedinosaurs81.jpg Jonas-Studios-700x428.jpg Jonas Studios 1964 World’s Fair Apatosaurus.jpg Tumblr n91jq59atY1rtcxfbo9 1280.jpg Apatosauro Schleich Replica Saurus 1996.jpg Apatosauro Junior Schleich.jpg Apatosauro Schleich Replica Saurus 2009.jpg WAMYA-Apatosaurus-700x447.jpg Two_giants_by_Bioimagen.jpg Whispering_Winds_by_Maquenda-d8zvsef.jpg Apatosaurus_ajax_by_Sameerprehistorica-d7eemo5.jpg Apatosaurus_by_Kyoht.jpg Apatosaurus_excelsus_by_Dibgd-d1whrf4.jpg Apatosaurus_excelsus_by_T_pekc.jpg Apatosaurus ajax sketch By PaleoPastori.jpg Baby Apatosaurus ajax sketch by PaleoPastori.jpg 226864676 7f7355f9af o.jpg Dinosaur train apatosaurus card revised by vespisaurus-db79xvq.png Imaginext Apatosaurus.jpg apatosaurpreh.jpg|Apatosaurus male and female in Prehistoric Kingdom. Apatasaurus allosaurus othnielia by abelov2014-d8ijfpe.jpg Tumblr ornz22vNdl1wnafpuo1 1280.jpg Apatosaurus_11738.jpg Barbie and the Apatosaurus.JPG ApatosaurusInfobox.gif Arthur_Apatosaurus.jpg Apatosaurus at forest.jpg Apatosaurus-on-dinosaur-safari-cutscene.jpg|Apatosaurus, appears in cutscene from Dinosaur Safari in 3D-Dinosaur Adventure. 27545153 1675151525856913 6963565724597817887 n.jpg Apatosaurus - I'm a Dinosaur.png Biggreenrabbit-dinosaursong01.jpg 35051b.jpg 35051.jpg 35047b.jpg 35047.jpg Land before time animated moviebook - Apatosaurus.jpeg Jurassic world fallen kingdom apatosaurus by sonichedgehog2-dc9e4bt.png Runtrailertease7qise7.png|''Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom'' Apatosaurus. 13533355_1696798000641255_2918678645416230098_n.jpg|''Jurassic World: The Game'' base form Apatosaurus. Legoaptosaur.jpg|''LEGO Jurassic World'' Apatosaurus. 29214180_10156162314058320_3643775056812976246_n.jpg|''Jurassic World: Alive'' Apatosaurus. Screenshot_2018-04-14-08-41-37.png|''Jurassic World: Evolution'' Apatosaurus. Safari ltd. Apatosaurus.JPG Apatosaurus-boraszoo.jpeg Apatosaurus ajax by brolyeuphyfusion9500-d8tjjzl.png Hightop.jpg|Apatosaurus called HighTop in Star Fox Adventures. Pic a08.jpg before_christ_bf_xbox01.jpg|Tyrannosaurus vs Apatosaurus in the canceled 2002 game BC. 1060788823.jpg|Apatosaurus from the 2002 game BC which was canceled in 2004. Apato roaring.jpg Triceratops and apatosaurs set free in jwfk.png dinosaur stampade lockwood manor.jpg dino stampde.png Screenshot 2019-07-06-20-51-15.png|Apatosaurus in PBS The Dinosaurs! Screenshot 2019-07-07-08-38-13.png 8C24BBC7-41B4-49A1-A29B-6463F157C398.jpeg Apatosaurus-58a488495f9b58819cb94758.jpg Screenshot_2019-07-07-14-20-33.png|Apatosaurus in Dinosaur Hunting (XBOX) 1435602A-BE9C-4715-ADBA-D9C8DDD1D443.png Simba the king lion brownish gold sauropod.png Screenshot 2019-08-15-16-48-57.png Screenshot_2019-09-11-10-18-24.png|Apatosaurus From Planet of Dinosaurs. Screenshot_2019-09-11-10-18-40.png Screenshot_2019-09-11-10-18-44.png Screenshot_2019-09-11-10-18-48.png Screenshot_2019-09-11-10-18-53.png Screenshot_2019-09-11-10-19-15.png Screenshot_2019-09-11-10-19-28.png Screenshot_2019-09-11-10-19-44.png hqdefault - 2019-09-26T150407.072.jpg|WWD Apatosaurus recycled for the 2002 version of The Lost World. Bash 'N Bellow Apatosaurus.jpg.png 61w06gkNJUL. SX425 .jpg EEE0930F-B010-4609-9F93-8B778EA4FF4A.png|Apatosaurus in the Age of Mammals Ac625dbca4cfac79875ec20bdd155958c1595e4.jpg|Top left kong___apatosaurus_by_darkseeleystudio_ddlgorx.jpg 545093_444646928889904_945117103_n.jpg apatosaurus-size.jpg Apatosaurus-adult-elephants-rest-body-whiplash-tail.jpg jurassic_park_apatosaurus_size_chart_by_brenton522_dapb3vl-fullview.jpg 17109588252_9ffed6a1f5_o.jpg how_big_is_your_favorite_dinosaur__by_scotthartman_d629bx4-fullview.jpg 134c2a265eea897085f0ef17283bc183.jpg Apatosaurus_scale_web.jpg Walt Disney's Fantasia Promotional Photograph.JPG Walt Disney's Fantasia brontosaurus photo.JPG|Apatosaurus in Disney's Fantasia. Fantasia Rite of Spring Brontosaurus Concept Art (Walt Disney, 1940)..jpg Fantasia Animation Brontosaurus Concept Drawing Original Art.jpg Un branco di brontosauri.jpg|Apatosaurus in Rite of Spring. Land-before-time-br-disneyscreencaps com-164.jpg|Apatosaurus in Land Before Time. Monica.jpg|Monica DeVertebrae, an apatosaurus in the Dinosaurs TV Series 5 52 53 scan174725499.jpg Category:Galleries Category:Other Extinct Animals Category:Other Extinct animals Category:Dinosaurs Category:Jurassic dinosaurs Category:Late Jurassic dinosaurs Category:Jurassic reptiles Category:Middle Jurassic Dinosaurs Category:Late Jurassic Reptiles Category:Reptiles Category:Archosaurs Category:Middle Jurassic Reptiles Category:Sauropods Category:Sauropodomorpha Category:Herbivores Category:Large Herbivores Category:Herbivorous Dinosaurs Category:Vertebrates Category:Lists of prehistoric vertebrates Category:Fossils Category:Paleontology Category:Prehistoric Life Category:LifeForms Category:Life Category:Lifeforms